User blog:Pikart767/SSFF Rebooted - Episode 1.51, A Small Contest
THE WINNER HAS BEEN DECIDED, THE CONTEST IS CLOSED. Before I actually start putting up the more important stuff, there are multiple things I want to go over first. 2 New Characters since the last blog Some of the people here might know one of them if you go on Chat, and I've told a few it too, basically, this said character is... Sans makes a appearence in SSFF as the 2nd confirmed character, however, as the start says, there is another... This other character is my choice for SSFF, for those who don't know, one of the major things in this is choosing characters, and each person on the wiki has a chance to do that. However, it is HIGHLY recommended to make a battle and finish it before you request something, why is that? Well, the character you request to be in this has to be either from one of your own DBs (Finished or Not), or from an actual Death Battle. Please note that some characters might not be able to get in either because of the character, lack of sprites for said character, modding trouble. Also note if two requested characters have conflicting spots, I will put up a poll to determine who gets that spot, though that doesn't mean the loser of the poll will not get in. You also need to watch out because there is a chance I might need to remove the character in place for another if something happens, which can be a number of reasons. (Highly unlikely however.) However, you can't request characters at this moment, so why am I saying this all? The Contest If you guess the character that I've chosen for this (which will be announced publicly when the first trailer comes out.), you will get your character in EARLY. (which will also be in the trailer.) However, if you guess correctly, and proceed to tell chat or in the comments, it will instead be given to the person closest to the correct answer (decided by how similer the character is, or if they have a stable match-up against that person.). You can tell people in PM, but tell them not to spoil, cuz spoilers are not nice. So to put in short... Guess my character correctly, and you get your character in early. Here are 3 hints. 1: Not in any Smash game (Official or not) 2: From a game that was made in Japan. 3: Neither my character or their opponent appears in 2nd season. That is pretty much it, I will notify you in chat once i see you to tell you u won. (If banned from chat, I'll notify you on a wiki that you're also on that you've won, if you only go on here, well, rip.) That's pretty much it, type in the comments your guess. (Oh yeah real quick only one guess per person, this is ignored if the character you said has already been said earlier.) Category:Blog posts